


Intoxicated Confidence

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Perhaps it was the wine or his kin, or even the way the light seemed to gleam off of Maeglin, that gave Eärendil the confidence to steal a kiss from his prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like...as I have been saying, Eärendil x Maeglin is one of my otps now. I may be the only one who hardcore ships it, but damn, this ship has taken over me and I'm about to write the hell out of it.

When Eärendil had seen Maeglin standing idly at the party amongst the crowd of cheerful elves, his heart almost dropped.

When his reclusive cousin started coming to social gatherings, he knew not, but that only rose his anxiety up to an unimaginable level. Years ago, that fear would have come from the lies and whispers his mother told him about Maeglin, but now, something about the secluded smith made his heart flutter, and his insides warm.

It was no doubt he’d by now loved Maeglin, and he’d known it since he was a growing boy.

But still, confessing was out of the question if only Eärendil wished for his pride to remain intact. Yet Maeglin was even more desirable that night, with the dim lights hitting him just perfectly, and the usual glisten bouncing off of his dark hair.

Eärendil, assuming Maeglin would not leave from his spot against the wall, took a few steps towards the older Lord, much to the confusion of his group. But when they saw Maeglin, they already knew their prince’s motives; and silently cheered him on the way.

Yet, when Maeglin saw him, the two locked eyes for a second before Eärendil turned in fear and shame. Confronting Maeglin, even with the blessings of his friends would not make things easy.

The sharp glance he cast always had a way of scaring people away, even potential lovers…

In defeat, Eärendil rejoined his friends and took a sip of his wine. Many questioned why he had not gone for the Prince, and he was poor at lying.

“Have a few drinks, then you will find your courage.”

One suggested, and Eärendil did just that.

However, he took heed to his bottles; he didn’t want to fall fully under the influence or under the influence at all. Simply getting the push he needed would do him well and it did.

Eärendil stood and stalked towards Maeglin who still leaned against the wall, as if he was observing the crowd overhead, looking for someone.

“Did your beloved find themselves lost within the fray?” Eärendil’s straightforward joke caught the black smith off guard.

“Eärendil.” He greeted, evidently ignoring the question.

“Maeglin, it is quite a rarity to see you here…I had not believed you to be one who engaged himself in festivities.”

“I am not, I have only come with few members of my house; they are elsewhere now. I am searching for them however, that is in vain. I may take my leave soon.”

“Will you not stay for some time longer? Perhaps take a drink…?”

Maeglin gazed into his cousin’s eyes with utmost confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Eärendil had to back track; Maeglin did not frequent these types of events. For as long as he remembered his elder had locked himself away underground. But perhaps it was the music of the moment, or the alcohol in his system causing his persistence. For what he said next, he would need much encouragement beforehand to do so with a clearer mind.

“Forgive me…I understand you are not one for merry banter, or casual festivities, but if you plan to flee for the night, allow me to compliment your fairness, as you look rather astonishing.”

Maeglin paled (if it was possible for him to get anymore paler), and Eärendil instantly regretted what he said.

He expected Maeglin to leave, or ill remark him, but he dark elf’s face softened and he looked into Eärendil’s blue eyes.

“You have only ensured that I will not touch a bottle of wine, or any sort of intoxicating substance. You are clearly not yourself; I assume you are under the influence….”

 _Drunk? I am not?!_ Eärendil wanted to say in his own defense, however he paused. Perhaps, as risky as his next actions would be, this would work in his favor. Never would he have another chance to get so close to Maeglin, and could this not be the start of something grand? Standing here and explaining why he was not drunk, would complicate thing further; why not just let the moment flow rather than stop it.

“My host is all but scattered, and in a few moments will be in your state. I must leave now , for I have metals to tend to and crafts to make.” The smaller elf took a step away and turned, making way down the vacant corridor that would lead him out of the wine hall.

In full confidence, gained by his façade and the jeers of his kin (and perhaps the wine) Eärendil chased after him.

Eärendil was not surprised when Maeglin turned around in alarm, nor was he surprised by how quickly he stepped back in slight confusion.

“Eärendil—”

Eärendil was quicker, and stronger, silencing the dark elf with a kiss and abruptly pushing him against the stone wall. Maeglin jerked and moved until he was held just right, and he too melted into the embrace.

And while Eärendil was still not surprised that Maeglin eventually submitted to his touches, he was very much surprised when Maeglin kissed him back.  

Maeglin's kiss was not as intense as wine, but all the more intoxicating and alluring. Eärendil very much enjoyed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If so please don't forget to comment!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr! It is [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
